Seven Deadly Sins School Of Martial Arts
by Grigori's Gambit
Summary: Three Akuma arrive in Nerima to, ahem, remind Happosai of an obligation that he has procrastinated on. Rated T for religious content, may change depending on how the story goes, but for now it is rated T


Seven Deadly Sins School Of Martial Arts

By Grigori's Gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Trust me, if I did, then I would not be living in such a tiny apartment, and I could afford college. Also, I do not own the seven deadly sins, although there are time that I have partaken in them. Remember kids, Everything in moderation and if you can't be good, try to be good at it.

_Maboroshi Saigai_ and her consorts, _Myou Odoroki,_ and _Tada Anki_ stood outside the Borders of Nerima with their long hooded robes completely obscuring their faces.

"Happosai wriggled out of our agreement," growled Maboroshi.

"Really Ma-chan, did you expect anything different? He is, after all, a student of us," Myou replied, ever the logical one.

Tada added, "Indeed, Happosai is wiley enough to give most of us _Akuma_ a run for our money."

"Of course," said Maboroshi. " I would expect no less of the man whom I chose for the _Zaigou Shichi_ School of Martial Arts. However, that does not mean that he gets to forget his responsibilities to us just because we admire his skills at cunning and deception. This is the first project that both the _Tenshi _and the Akuma have agreed on in a long while, and I will be damned, pardon the pun, if I am going to let that lecherous midget ruin this project."

Myou yawned. "By the way, Ma-chan, you never told us how the Tenshi and the Akuma ended up agreeing on this. You would think that they would want to avoid anything having to do with the seven deadly sins."

Maboroshi chuckled. "Normally they would, but there are two reasons why they are allowing this to happen. First, they have made sure to put one of their own in the middle of the project. A dampener, if you will, to make sure that the chosen will not bring themselves to ruin.

Tada shook her head. "Figures. They have to stick their long and pompous noses into our project. Ok, what is the other one?"

"There is a threat coming that is bigger than the petty rivalries of the angels and the daemons. It will swallow us whole if we let it."

Tada and Myou looked at each other and then back at Maboroshi.

They said in perfect unison "What?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I start getting really worried when God and the Devil start getting along, and not one angel has a derogatory comment or an objection to a suggestion made by a demon. And they called on me, a miltary Akuma, no less. They snub military Akuma even worse than the regular variety, if that is even possible. Even that good-for-nothing lazy Akuma Koryuu was sitting ramrod straight for this meeting."

Tada and Myou clung to each other, frightened of the implications. Maboroshi hugged her consorts close to her and kissed them both on the mouth.

"Don't worry, my lovelies, everything will turn I fine. I just need to get my hands on that lech, Happosai."

Myou snapped out of his fright, shook his head, and started to lead the way. "Alright then, ladies let us go!"

Tada and Maboroshi looked at each other and walked with him. This was going to be an interesting task.

This is probably the first story that I have was not based off a song. I figured that Ranma ½ was a perfect match for the seven deadly sins. Also anyone who can tell me what other manga I have put in here will get an online cookie! Hint: Maboroshi called someone in the other manga a good for nothing.

R&R (Read and Review) please!

Glossary

Maboroshi-phantom, vision, illusion, dream

Saigai-calamity, disaster, misfortune; also outermost

Myou-command, decree, life, destiny; also strange (an), unusual; Also dark.

Odoroki- surprise, astonishment, wonder

Tada- free, only; also free of charge, mere, sole, usual, common

Anki-fate, safety, welfare; also memorization, learning by heart; also ease, comfort, feeling at home

Akuma- Daemons

Zaigou-sins

Shichi-seven

Tenshi- angels


End file.
